Dosed
by calathiel94
Summary: John and Elizabeth, drunk with ice cream.. romance ensues! John/Elizabeth fluff, I suck at summaries..


**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Stargate Atlantis, just borrowing these lovely two for entertainment reasons only! All rights to their respective owners..

**A/N:** Originally part of a multi-chap fic that I never finished, but this works as a one shot! Again, this hasn't been beta'd, but I did spend 20 mins tweaking bits.. Still, if it's a little rubbish, remember I wrote this when I was 12!

* * *

"John, I'm not so sure this was a good idea after all..."

She was drunk, she knew that by now. She was drunk and with her military commander – also drunk – lying on the floor in the cities kitchens. It was a celebratory party – after 9 long years since they had arrived in Atlantis, the Wraith had finally been overpowered, and eventually wiped out. This was certainly cause for celebration, and so Earth had sent a _lot_ of beer, champagne, wine – pretty much every alcoholic beverage known to man. Thus, Elizabeth and John were drunk, in the darkness of the kitchen, lying on the floor and searching for ice cream without getting caught. Yes, you heard right, ice cream.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't chicken out on me now!"

Elizabeth attempted to sternly raise an eyebrow, failing to do so as both shot up way too high instead. She blinked, suppressing a hiccup, before responding.

"You calling me chicken?" she blinked again, trying to give him an evil glare. John grinned again.

"Well, you tell me. Get the damn ice cream and I'll take it back!" Well, she couldn't exactly say no, could she?

With a grunt and another glare shot at John, she shuffled across the floor towards the freezer. She tried to ignore his eyes burning holes in her ass, and the smug grin on his face. It was difficult, and she couldn't help but glance back to check.

Yup, he was definitely checking her out, no doubt about that.

Elizabeth smiled happily to herself. Wait – was that good or bad? Sure she liked him and thought about their relationship being more than 'just friends', but he was her working under her for Christ's sake! They needed to stay professional for the good of the city.

Screw it, she was drunk; why not enjoy the attention for once? Elizabeth let her thoughts wander to place her sober mind never allowed. Why not take advantage of the influence she was under?

So, a relationship with John. On the one hand, there were the rules and regulation - the usual annoying things that got in the way of a good relationship with your average military commander. On the other hand there was his charm, personality, good looks, and no doubt about it, super sex.

And which would she want more in a relationship?

Stupid question there.

It hadn't occurred to her that she was now sitting next to the freezer, ice cream somehow in one hand and spoon in the other. A large portion of the tub was gone, she realized, and John was giving her evils from across the room.

"Ever heard of sharing?" he moaned, shuffling over to her on his knees. He planted himself firmly next to her and tried to grab the tub of ice cream. He should have known better, for everyone on Atlantis knew how much she valued her ice cream. It was her weakness, the one thing she was _really_ possessive about.

So, understandably, the ice cream tub was held out of reach almost instantly. Elizabeth shot him an icy look before reaching over and beginning to eat again.

"Mmm, strawberry..." she moaned, closing her eyes and shifting about in mock pleasure.

"Hey, gimme that! You're not being fair!" John suddenly lunged across her body, making another grab for the ice cream tub. This time, Elizabeth wasn't so quick and the tub fell from her grip, skidding across the floor with a soft thud. John and Elizabeth briefly glanced at each other before they both lunged after it.

John got there first, grabbing the object in question. He raised the ice cream into the air in triumph and did a little cheer before being knocked over onto his back by Elizabeth. She crawled up the length of his body and straddles his waist, then took the tub back off of him and stuck her tongue out.

John grinned, his eyes connecting with Elizabeth's and remained staring intently at her.

His gaze was so powerful that Elizabeth couldn't help but lean forward instinctively. By reaction, John shifted his position so he was leaning up towards the female perched on top of him. Elizabeth's lips parted slightly and her eyes drifted towards his lips. Their faces were mere inches apart now, and John could feel her breath on his cheek. Cupping her face in one of his hands, John closed the distance between them with a sweet kiss.

It had so many feelings in it – passion, love, need, so many feelings unspoken for so many years. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. John wondered why this hadn't happened years ago.

Elizabeth moaned into his mouth, prompting John to run his tongue along her lower lip, asking permission for entrance to her mouth. She eagerly let him enter, enjoying the feel of him, their tongues dancing together in a fiery passion as their breaths grew short and ragged.

They broke apart only for the need of air, resting their foreheads together and breathing deeply, never breaking eye contact.

The kiss had sobered up the both of them, yet no thought of regret circled through the either of their heads. This was exactly what they had wanted.

John was the first to break the eye contact, coughing nervously and looking around the room.

"So, uh, does this mean I get the ice cream?" he questioned cautiously, a smile playing on his lips.

"Cheeky," Elizabeth laughed, hitting him lightly on the arm before once again capturing his lips in her own.

* * *

**A/N2: **Anyone notice the big button with green button underneath? It says 'review', follow the influence of the button! Hah, please leave a review, just so I know how I did and whether I should continue writing fanfction or not.. Flames are appreciated, positive responses get cookies (and appreciation :P)!


End file.
